The Deadliest Game
by BrightWings111
Summary: 1/3 Renna Kira is in the middle of a game that requires killing and running to survive. As if protecting her little brother isn't hard enough, a hot-tempered Espada with a grudge only makes things worse. And the Head Captain approved of this? This is the first in a three part series.
1. The Start

**A/N: Don't laugh, but this story is based on a REALLY weird dream… no idea where it came from, but the more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded. I guess I could say this is kind of like the Hunger Games, but there aren't any Hunger Games characters. I don't own Bleach and never will**

This game sounded like a really stupid idea at first. They always do. And yet, here I am running for my life. Why this is even called a game? No clue. What it should be called? Run for your freakin life.

There are three teams, but they're not really teams. Everyone's just trying to kill everyone else. Not much of a team sport if you ask me. Geez, whose demented idea was this? It's so stupid! …and deadly.

It started when I was going to help my younger brother, Izuru Kira, with the paperwork when Matsumoto grabbed me and started dragging me to Squad 1. Squad 1? Why in all of Soul Society would she drag me there? I had no clue. Of course, it wouldn't be long before I did.

All of the high ranking officers were there. A.K.A, the captains and lieutenants… except for Squad 1. So why the hell were we in Squad 1 barracks? "What is going on?" I asked.

"It's a game!" Yachiru yelled excitedly.

"And why am I here?" I asked boredly. I really didn't want to be there.

"You'll be filling the empty space left by Ichimaru," Unohana said.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I'm not at captain level!"

"That's not what we mean," Unohana sighed. "Each squad must have two representatives, excusing Squad 1. You'll just be the other for Squad 3."

"What about 5 and 9?" I challenged.

"Ayasegawa and Madarame," Zaraki growled. Oh great. Those two.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"It's a fight," Ikkaku said simply. "All of us here are the Soul Society team. Kurosaki's sending in a team from the World of the Living. Not surprisingly, Aizen decided to butt in and is going to send in a team from Hueco Mundo."

"…and?"

"It's a fight to the death," Yumichika said. "Okay, well, almost. The last person standing on each team is going to fight the other two until only one of the three is left."

"How fun," I said sarcastically. Really? They called this a game? I called this genocide. "And why isn't Squad 1 participating?"

"They're overseeing the whole thing," Komamura said.

"Oh joy," I muttered. Like I was actually going to participate! That would be signing a death warrant!

But here I am. Hiding in a tree. With the sixth Espada not ten feet below me. I go through the teams in my head.

The Soul Society team consists of Soi Fon, Omaeda, me, Kira, Unohana, Isane, Yumichika, Hinamori, Byakuya, Renji, Komamura, Iba, Kyouraku, Nanao, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Zaraki, Yachiru, Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Ukitake, and Kaien. Yachiru, Nemu, Omaeda, and Isane are already out of the game. The World of the Living team is Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, Keigo, Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Kanonji, Ryuken, Isshin, Kon, Karin, Mizuiro, Chizuru, Ririn, Noba, Claude, and two other people I really couldn't care less about. Keigo, Kon, Chizuru, and the two other people are already out as well. Hueco Mundo team is definitely winning. They're team consists of Aizen, Ichimaru, Tosen, Starrk, Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Zommari, Szayel, Aaronierro, Yammy, Nel, Luppi, Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, Abirama, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Lilynette, and Wonderweiss. Their only casualty so far is Luppi.

Think, Renna, think! One of the most powerful arrancar is right there! What do I do? Nothing, of course! My zanpakutou release is a little knife. Not much of a weapon, if you ask me. Well, there is always kidou, but I can't do anything without giving away my location. My best bet is to hope he ignores me. Nothing ever goes my way, though.

I avoid a huge cero at the last moment. Geez, one second later and I would be Single-Armed-Sally! I still got a pretty nasty burn, though. "Watch where you shoot that thing!" I snap. "You could have taken my arm off!"

"That was the point!" he retorts. _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Or maybe it's just, oh, the fact that we're in the middle of a free-for-all fight to the death! Yeah, that's probably it.

Okay, well, it's not to the death really. I don't really understand the specifics, but anything that would kill someone would instead black out and be removed from the game for healing. I don't get it, but it's better than dying.

"You know, I kinda want to live," I sigh.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" he growls.

"Bakudo number 61," I start, "Rikujokoro!" The beams imbed themselves into Grimmjow and he stiffens.

"Level 61…" he mutters. "Just great!" Okay, so my limit is… um… no limit, actually. Yeah, my zanpakutou kind of sucks, so I've spent a lot of time studying kidou.

"Bye!" I chirp and shunpo away. The reason I don't kill him is because I don't need my reiatsu flaring up right now. Well, any more than it just did. I really do want to live, and doing so requires _not_ giving away my location. All in all; my situation sucks.

I scurry up a tree and examine my arm. I could easily heal it, but something tells me not to. Don't know why, seeing as how it burns like hell, but I just sigh and leave it be. Can I just get out of here already? I'd really appreciate that!

I cut the circle for Kakushitsuijaku in the tree with my zanpakutou. Not the best way to do it, but it works. This is how I keep track of who gets taken out of the game.

Let's see… Grimmjow's still trapped. That's good. Don Kanonji finally went off the chart. As much as I hate him, I'd rather have the stronger ones off the chart first, but hey. Nothing I can do about that. Mizuiro's pretty hurt, but not out. Check on him tomorrow morning and he probably will be gone. Izuru's safe. That's good. Something happening to my little brother would be B-A-D BAD. And of course whoever hurt him would be D-E-A-D DEAD… probably with a knife through their chest.

After checking on the status of the others, I shut down the kidou. No need for more attention. Then I settle down as comfortably as I can in this damn tree and fall asleep.

**A/N: You like? Weird, I know, but I just couldn't get this out of my head.**


	2. Reunited

**A/N: Thank you for your review, Purple! ^^ Here's chapter 2~ Okay, I'm adding in a second POV this chapter, which is going to be Yamamoto while monitoring the "game".**

I wake up when half of my tree is blown away by a cero. Geez, can't a girl get her sleep? At least the part I'm on didn't get blown away, but I'm still severely pissed.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?" I scream.

"To get you to fight properly," Grimmjow smirks up at me.

"Got out of Rikujokoro _that_ quickly?" I ask. Yes, I am surprised. It only took him one night after all. I was expecting at least two.

"I've spent all my time training to fight strong opponents!" he boasts. "So naturally, I've practiced getting out of high level kidou!"

Hmm… "Bakudo number one," I say.

"One? Are you joking?" Grimmjow asks disbelievingly.

"Sai." Grimmjow's arms lock behind his back and he loses balance.

"What the fuck?" he growls. "I can't break free! It's level one for crying out loud!"

"You've trained to get out of a _strong_ opponent using _high_ kidou. A _weak_ opponent using _low_ kidou is easy enough to get out of," I start to explain. "But you never prepared for a _strong_ opponent using _low_ kidou. That takes just as much practice."

"Damn you…" he mutters as I shunpo away. Why didn't I kill him? No idea. Same reason I didn't heal my arm, I guess. First priority is Izuru. I remember the day Mom came to me in Seireitei.

"Ren," she had told me. "Izuru's joining the academy."

"What?" I gasped. Nononononononono. No. "One Soul Reaper in the family is enough!"

"He wouldn't listen," she said sadly. "Just keep him safe, okay? I wasn't allowed much time. I've got to go back home."

I nodded. "I'll keep him safe. I promise."

I clench my fists at the memory. Mom was killed by a Hollow that night. And now we're stuck here, where only one person is going to get out unhurt. I'm going to do everything I can to make that one person my little brother. I owe Mom that much.

I draw the symbol for Kakushitsuijaku again, only in the ground this time. I check the area. I was right, Mizuiro's out now. And Izuru's nearby. Perfect.

I scratch out the circle and head in the direction where Izuru is.

-Outside The Game-

Yamamoto watches the girl with interest. Having an Espada right there without killing him. That could be problematic. He freezes the video of the girl running as he hears footsteps behind him.

"Sir?" Sasakibe says behind him. Yamamoto turns to face his lieutenant. "What was the reason for allowing this, again?"

"To test loyalties," Yamamoto says. "To see which of our enemies are willing to cooperate with us if it means living longer. And to see which of our strongest allies will cooperate with the enemy if it means living longer."

"Ah, I see," Sasakibe says. Yamamoto motions to the frozen video of the girl.

"What do you know about her?" he asks.

"Renna Kira, the older sister of the 3rd Squad's lieutenant," Sasakibe explains. "I don't know much, though. She was already in Squad 8 when her brother joined the academy. Their mother died the night he joined the academy."

"Any reason why she'd leave an Espada alive?" Yamamoto questions.

Sasakibe shakes his head. "Unless the Espada saved her brother, no. She has an almost disturbing hatred for anyone who tries to hurt her brother."

"Anyone that you know she dislikes because of it?" Yamamoto asks. He's starting to be very interested in this girl.

"Whenever her brother was sent on a mission, even though she's in Squad 8, she would argue with Ichimaru over her going too, and he usually gave in. One time he didn't, and Captain Kyouraku had to keep her from skewering him. She despises him now for emotionally scarring Lieutenant Kira when he betrayed Soul Society. If she ran into him here, she would run him through without hesitation."

"Interesting," Yamamoto muses. "Very interesting…"

-Back To Ren-

"Izuru?" I call cautiously. I knew Captain Komamura was in the area too, so I had to be careful. Why the guy with the sharp ears? "Izuru?"

"Ren?" a voice whispers from the bushes next to me.

"Izuru!" I exclaim and hug him. "Thank god you're safe!"

"Shh!" he tells me worriedly. "Get in here and stay quiet! Someone's coming!" I listen and shut up.

Captain Komamura walks right past our bush. Closer then I thought he was, eh? No duh, he's a captain! He moves fast! He draws his sword, and I yank Izuru out of the way before he gets chopped in half.

"Okay, you people are taking this way too seriously," I mutter.

Komamura shrugs. "Think of it as training. And learning the enemies' abilities."

"Yeah, while we try to kill our own," I retort. "I've already run into the same Espada twice without either of us drawing blood."

"Don't believe that for a second," Komamura growled, nodding towards my arm.

"Okay, so I didn't completely dodge the cero…" I trailed off. "Wait, why am I telling you this? You're trying to kill us!"

"Ask yourself that," Komamura said before charging us again.

"Hado number 55," I growl. "Okaminusune!" A three headed beast made out of reiatsu appears in front of me. One head is a wolf, one is a dog, and the other is a fox. Family resemblance much?

"Right… kidou master," Komamura mutters. The dog-thing attacks Komamura, and the two start fighting while I grab Izuru's wrist and drag him away.

"Why'd you just leave it at that?" Izuru asks.

"Protecting you comes first," I say. I feel the reiatsu hound-thing disappear. Well, now we've got a pissed off foxman coming after us. Wonderful.

"Let me heal your arm," Izuru says, stopping.

"No," I say stubbornly.

"Why not? It looks nasty," Izuru protests.

"I don't know, okay?" I sigh. "I've examined it and when I was about to heal it, something told me to leave it be. The same something is what told me not to kill that Espada. I don't know what that something is exactly, but just leave it be."

Izuru looked at me confused. "You really did leave an Espada unharmed?" he mutters.

"…He's bound. In kidou," I say. "If that makes you feel any better."

"A little," he grumbles. "Do you know which Espada it was?"

"Grimmjow… I think he's the sixth," I reply.

"You got away from the sixth? Twice?" he exclaims.

"Yeah, but now he's pissed…" I say. "He wants me to fight him in a head on one on one fight. But I'm not in the mood for that."

"And you're just going to keep binding him and running off?" Izuru asks.

"Yup. At least until I figure out exactly what was keeping me from killing him and why."

Izuru nods. "Hey, do you think we could stop for the night?" I check the sky. Definitely getting darker.

"Yeah, hold on," I say. I draw Kakushitsuijaku again. Eh… Dordoni's out now. Yay! Hueco Mundo had another loss! But they're still winning… "Okay, I'm done." I scratch out the circle and help Izuru up a tree. At least I found him. At least he wasn't out when I found him. That was good.

**A/N: Ohhhhhh that was fun! Now you know a little bit about Ren's past! And why the game was approved! And Grimmy gets left in the dust again… No, it wasn't love that was stopping her from killing him. She still hates him. You'll just have to read on to find out!**


	3. Instincts

**A/N: Weee! I'm already planning how this one ends and a sequel, so don't give up on me! And cookies to whoever can guess who the main antagonist is!**

_It's dark. All I see is blackness. But then I see something faintly. No; someone._

_It's Izuru. He's stumbling towards me with a wound in his chest bleeding badly. "…Ren," he gasps before collapsing. But instead of landing, he just keeps falling._

"_Izuru!" I screech, trying to run to him, but my feet won't move. I watch in horror as he falls farther into darkness._

_I freeze as pain erupts in my side. I stare in shock at the zanpakutou sticking out of my side. I try to follow it back to its owner, but I can't see more than five inches in any direction._

_The sword is pulled out of me and I start falling… falling… falling… but not towards darkness. I'm falling towards a dim blue glow. What?_

"No!" I scream as I wake up in a panic. My hand instantly clutches where the sword had been. No blood. Good. I shift my gaze to Izuru, who is giving me a concerned look. No bleeding stab wound in his chest. I sigh in relief and hug him.

"Bad dream?" he asks. I nod, still clutching my side. I then grab my zanpakutou and carve Kakushitsuijaku (Ugh… I hate this word!) into the tree again.

This time, the toll's bigger. Aaronierro and Abirama are out from Hueco Mundo. Yay! More Hueco Mundo losses! But they're still winning… Karin is out from the World of the Living, which led to Ikkaku getting his ass kicked out. Probably Ichigo's doing. What makes me nervous is that Komamura is out. He was tracking us last night, which means that someone else is tracking us now; but I can't pick up any reiatsu. Crap.

"We're leaving," I say, the vision of Izuru with that wound fresh in my mind. "We're being tracked."

"By who?"

"Don't know," I say, leaping to the next tree. "Stay alert."

It doesn't take us long to run into Yoruichi. I instantly take a protective step in front of Izuru.

"Is she the one who's been tracking us?" Izuru whispers.

"No," I whisper back. "There's still someone behind us."

"What are we going to do?"

"Run when I tell you to." I turn my full attention back to Yoruichi.

"Plotting something?" she asks.

I don't reply. Instead, I focus my reiatsu to begin a kidou. "Bakudo number 9," I whisper, "Geki!"

Red light engulfs Yoruichi. Instead of stopping, though, I keep feeding the spell reiatsu.

"Go!" I tell Izuru. "Get around her while she's paralyzed!"

"But-" Izuru starts.

"Go!" I cut him off. "Now!"

He gives me a worried look and shunpos past Yoruichi. I keep feeding Geki reiatsu for another minute so that Izuru can get further away.

I can feel my reiatsu getting weaker, which tells me that I need to shut down the spell; but I can't. I need to keep it going, just a little longer.

The Geki fails and I fall to my knees. Yoruichi now looks severely pissed at me, and my reiatsu is temporarily running on empty. Lovely.

"So he got away," Yoruichi says, walking up to me. "I don't recognize you."

"I'm Renna Kira!" I snap. "4th seat of Squad 8."

"And why is a 4th seat participating in this?" she challenges, looming over me. Wow, she can be scary at times.

"I'm taking Ichimaru's place on the Soul Society team," I growl, "And there's no way I would let Izuru participate without me here."

"Right, I remember you now," Yoruichi says. "The 'Kidou Master'. And yet, your reiatsu diminished so quickly."

"I was already low!" I snap. "We ran into Captain Komamura last night and I've been using Kakushitsuijaku at least twice a day!"

I need to get her away from me. Kidou? But, my reiatsu…

"Hado number 1," I mutter. "Sho!" Yoruichi goes flying backwards and slams into a tree. I grip my ceroed arm in pain. Dammit! I was using my reiatsu to suppress the pain, but I had to stop it. I stumble to my feet, cradling my arm.

"You're marked," Yoruichi observes, picking herself off of the ground.

"Marked?"

"Prey," she says. Like that helps anything! "I know how an animal's mind works. They fight for their prey if it gets away, especially if it's injured. That's a cero burn, meaning the instincts are that of a Hollow's. I'd be a fool to go after you now."

Predator. Prey. That's what was keeping me from killing Grimmjow. That's what was keeping me from healing my arm. It was my survival instincts.

"A little late for that," a voice growls behind me. I whip around to see Grimmjow glaring at Yoruichi. Hollow instincts, plus those of whatever animal Grimmjow resembled as an Adjucha… sweet. I've got an Espada protecting me. Yoruichi returns the glare.

"Espada," she says slowly. Then she nods her head towards me. "Your prey?"

Grimmjow growls threateningly, a cero forming in his hand. Is he going to fire it at me? Or at Yoruichi? The cero flies inches past my head, straight for Yoruichi. That answers that.

"Heal your arm," Grimmjow orders. "I want you at full strength for our fight."

I suddenly feel very dizzy. "I…can't," I gasp. "My…reiatsu…" I collapse. I don't know if it's my arm, my lack of reiatsu, or just the overall stress of this whole situation.

I feel my body slowly shutting down. Is this the blackout form dying in the game? No. I can't! Not yet! Not until I get Izuru to the end. I need to stay in this game for him. No, I _will_ stay in this game for him.

But despite my struggles, I fall into darkness.

**A/N: Serious chapter, but it was necessary. Once I get myself to a certain point, I think I can stop the longhand and just type it, because I have basically everything after that point planned out. It's just getting there that's the hard part. Again, cookies to whoever can guess the antagonist!**


	4. Negotiations

**A/N: Okay, I should have mentioned that there are several antagonists… but, Yukarin-Soul Reaper still gets cookies cuz Gin is one of them! This chapter was slow… on to business. I'm going to be gone this weekend in Vermont, and there's NO INTERNET! OR CELL PHONE SERVICE! I'M GONNA DIE! T.T So, obviously, I won't be posting. And then as soon as I get back I'm going to New Jersey for a week, and I won't be posting then either. Then I'm home for a week, then I go to summer camp for 4 weeks with no electricity. So, basically, I'm going to be able to post for the rest of this week, not next week, but I'll be able to the week after, then I'll be gone for a month. So don't expect much until mid-August… Sorry! I'll still be writing the long-hand the whole time, so when I get back from camp, I'm going to end up uploading a whole bunch of chapters at once. And this includes all of my other stories as well, so please, take it easy on me with the ToDs, okay? I don't want to write a 100 page chapter when I get home. Wow, long note…**

I wake up in a sitting position, leaning against something hard. A wall? Doest that mean I'm out after all?

I focus a little more and realize that I'm in a cave. I sigh in relief. I can still help Izuru win this.

Hold on. Izuru. I told him to leave me and run. The image of him with the wound in his chest flashes through my mind and I stand up quickly, grabbing my zanpakutou. I scratch Kakushitsuijaku into the cave wall and activate it.

I don't bother looking for anyone else. With my reiatsu as unstable as it is, I focus only on Izuru.

After a minute of frantic searching, I find him. He's pretty far away, but unhurt.

"You shouldn't be using kidou," a voice scolds from the entrance to the cave. I quickly scratch out the circle and glare at the newcomer. It's Grimmjow.

"What do you want?" I growl, tightening my grip on my zanpakutou.

"I want your reiatsu to return quickly," he says, "so we can fight."

"What's your problem?" I snap.

"I just want a good fight," he smirks, walking up to me.

"Get away from me!" I snarl, pointing my zanpakutou at his throat. He laughs. _Laughs_. That pisses me off!

"You can't do it," he says. "Otherwise you already would have." He's right. I know he's right. And that pisses me off even more! I lower my zanpakutou and glare at him. He glares back.

We glare at each other in silence like idiots for a few minutes before I turn away and mutter, "…moron."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" he roars.

"MORON!" I scream back. "BY BRINGING ME HERE YOU'VE BROUGHT ME FARTHER AWAY FROM WHERE I NEED TO BE!"

"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" he yells.

"PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER!" I screech. "YOU HEARD ME TALK ABOUT PROTECTING MY LITTLE BROTHER! AND YOU SAW WHICH DIRECTION HE WENT, YET YOU STILL BROUGHT ME THE OTHER WAY! IF YOU HAD-" Pain shoots up my arm and I stumble backwards into the wall. Dammit! I slide down the wall and crash to the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. He actually looks worried… What a joke!

"What's it to you?" I growl.

"Our fight," he says.

"I don't remember agreeing to this…" I mumble.

"Well if that's the case, I can kill you now."

"I wasn't complaining!" I snap

"Then what were you doing?" he snaps back. Yeah, we get along well… not.

"Thinking out loud." He scowls and looks away. "Why are you so interested in fighting _me_ anyways?"

"Don't know," he replies, "Why?"

"I'm the lowest ranked officer involved in this," I say.

"No there's a 5th seat involved," he counters.

I sigh. "Don't get me started on him. He's in Squad 11 for one, _and_ his power's on par with a 3rd seat."

"Then why is he 5th?"

"I said not to get me started!" I snap.

"Touchy…" he mumbles. I roll my eyes and focus on _not_ screaming. Why would I scream you ask? This guy _really_ pisses me off for one. _And_ my arm really friggin' hurts!

"Here," Grimmjow says, solidifying some of his reiatsu into a simple blue band. "Since you refuse to heal it, this should help with the pain." He slips the band onto the wrist of my injured arm.

He seriously just made me a bracelet out of reiatsu? That proves that he's a weirdo! But the reiatsu band reacts to my injury and the pain dulls, so I don't complain.

"I'm going out," Grimmjow says, walking towards the cave entrance.

"Going where?" I ask.

"To kill something." He disappears into the forest.

To kill something. Really? Is he _that_ much of an idiot? I guess so… I roll my eyes and turn my attention to the band.

Wearing someone else's reiatsu… now that is just creepy. But, I might be able to use it somehow.

I draw the circle for Kakushitsuijaku and try to use my reiatsu to activate the reiatsu in the band. If I can just figure out how to activate it on command, I'll have a neat power boost…

I finally get the band glowing, and use it to power my Kakushitsuijaku. Let's see… Iba, Nanao, Orihime, Ririn, Wonderweiss, and Nel are all out. Things are getting rough out there!

I shut down the spell and scratch out the circle. I watch the band as it deactivates. There's nothing different about it shapewise or sizewise. Cool! The reiatsu is reusable!

I'm about to try and sneak away when Grimmjow comes back… I guess I'm stuck with this moron for the time being. Might as well strike up a deal.

**A/N: Okay, the reiatsu band is _very_ important! Remember that! …the picture for this fic was fun to draw. NOT. Grimmjow's hair is very annoying, as is Kira's bangs. At least I don't have to worry about dealing with Renna's face until the cover for the sequel to this. Yes, there is 100% going to be a sequel. I already have figured out how this one's going to end and the plot for the sequel. I think ahead too much. I know I made a lot of people get out this chapter, but I'm trying to narrow it down to a specific ten left. Once it's just those ten I can pretty much stop the longhand version. GO THINKING AHEAD! I'm going to be writing A LOT while I'm away so expect a whole bunch of chapters at once when I get back. That will be in two weeks, and then again in six weeks.**


	5. Water Doesn't Help Cero Burns

**A/N: This will probably be my last update for a while, but don't worry! When I return, there will be many new chapters up at once! Hooray for notebooks!**

"YOU ARE SUCH A MORON!" I yell. Geez, this is our sixth argument today. And it's not even noon! This time he's trying to make me rinse my arm off in a nearby stream… not in a million years.

Just so you know, I'd pick Ryuujin Jakka over a cero burn any day. They are _nasty_. Grimmjow doesn't know what he's talking about. Water is not good for a cero burn. If anything, it slows down the healing process and makes it sting more.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" he snaps.

"OH YES YOU-" I'm cut off by a torrent of water crashing into my arm.

Okay, what is it with something happening to my arm in the middle of an argument? Yesterday it was my lack of reiatsu, but it also happened _all five other arguments today_! Not fun! The first time, a rock fell off of the ceiling. Ouch. The second time, we were looking for food and there was this annoyingly sharp tree branch… Double-ouch. Third, he was in the lake. When he dragged me in was when I found out that water is most certainly not good for cero burns. Super-ouch. Fourth, a bird came and decided to settle down on my shoulder. Mind you, one with _very sharp talons_. Mega-ouch. Fifth, well, fifth was my fault… I decided to punch him. [insert colorful word of choice (ICWOC)]-Ouch. And now this torrent of water. WHERE DID IT EVEN COME FROM? Wait… Kaien. That's the only answer.

"KAIEN!" I screech. "THAT [ICWOC] HURT!"

"It's only water, you moron!" Kaien replies, entering the cave.

"Water does NOT HELP CERO BURNS!" I yell back.

"…cero…?" Kaien trails off, noticing Grimmjow. "And why haven't you killed him yet?"

"Um…" I start, scratching the back of my head. "We made a deal?"

"You made a deal with an Espada?" Kaien asks disbelievingly.

"Uh huh," I reply. "With my reiatsu as weakened as it is, plus my arm-"

"Which you refused to heal when you had your reiatsu," Grimmjow interrupts. I glare at him before continuing.

"Grimmjow's going to help me until I heal, and then-"

"And then we fight one-on-one. No tricks," Grimmjow cuts in.

"Did you not understand my glare?" I snap. He looks at me smugly. "It meant to SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Kaien laughs. "You two are like an old married couple!"

"NO WE AREN'T!" Grimmjow and I yell simultaneously. We glare at each other.

"Yup," Kaien says. He shifts his grip on his trident and points it at Grimmjow. "Down to business."

I stare at Kaien. Then I draw my zanpakutou and point it at him. "If you want a fight, then you'll get one," I growl. "Just know this: I am going to personally see Izuru to the end, and that means _everyone_ else in this stupid game will be eliminated, understand?"

"Don't push yourself, Renna," Grimmjow warns.

I glare at him. "What, don't want me dying before our fight?" I growl.

"Exactly," he smirks. I scowl and turn back to Kaien. I raise my zanpakutou to block as he charges me.

"[ICWOC] OW!" I screech. Okay, not my best idea ever. The two weapons making contact sends painful jolts up my arm. I drop my zanpakutou and cradle my poor arm. "[ICWOC] KAIEN! THAT [ICWOC] HURT!"

"Your fault," Kaien shrugs.

"No, it's yours for attacking me!" I yell. I glare at Grimmjow, pointing to the reiatsu band. "You said this would stop the pain!"

"Yeah, before you went and clashed swords!" Grimmjow snaps.

"HE ATACKED ME!" I yell.

"EVER HEAR OF DODGING?" he counters.

"TAKE A LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THIS DAMN CAVE!" I scream.

I watch in triumph as he realizes that I had no room to dodge, looks down, and mutters, "…sorry."

Yes! I won! I actually did it! I won an argument _without_ something happening to my arm! Yay! …back to fighting.

I activate the bracelet. I've been getting better at it when Grimmjow wasn't looking.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Grimmjow asks.

"Less talkie, more fighty," I croon. Hm… which kidou do I use? "Hado number 27," I mutter, "Crimson Blossom!" [okay, here's the deal. I found this one in a list that was not on the wikia, and this one is not on the wikia. I don't know the Japanese name, and Google translate sucks so I'm not using that. Just bear with me, okay?] I slam my hands into the ground and red light erupts from the ground at Kaien's feet. He glances at the ground in surprise before jumping out of the way; but not without a charred leg.

I freakin LOVE this thing! The power boost is AWESOME! …back to fighting _again._

"Hado number 54," I say. "Haien!" Purple reiatsu leaps from my fingers and crashes into Kaien's chest. Ooooh, that's gotta hurt.

When the smoke clears, Kaien is gone. Well, the Haien definitely hit, so that means he's out. Great, more apologies when this stupid game is over.

I deactivate the bracelet and drop to the floor for a quick rest. Okay, which hurts more? My body? Or my throat from freakin yelling at Grimmjow all the time? I'd have to say my throat…

"What was that?" Grimmjow growls.

"I can manipulate the reiatsu you gave me," I say simply. "It's like a reusable battery."

"A battery? Are you serious?"

"Yup."

**A/N: Yay! Chapter five! This one went by fast. The whole Crimson Blossom thing annoyed me to death, but it just sounded so cool on my list so I used it anyways. Yes, I have a packet full of kidou and a list of every character I put in the game. That's how I keep track of who's out and who's still in. Happy Independence Day!**


	6. Injury

**A/N: So I got a whopping 2 chapters done in Vermont! Now I go to Jersey for a week, so no more updates for a week this time! Then I get a week at home then I'm gone for four!**

Days pass. Scratch that, _annoyingly boring_ days pass. Uneventful days, seeing as how the only thing that's happened was the arguments Grimmjow and I get in to at least ten times a day.

There's been a lot of casualties in those few days though. Captain Kuchiki for one, as well as Renji, Yumichika, Tatsuki, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Zommari, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne.

I stretch my arm cautiously, making sure Grimmjow doesn't notice. So, I haven't been completely honest with him… I've been healing my arm internally while leaving it nice and burnt outside. In fact, it's fully healed internally.

I actually don't know why I want Grimmjow to think I'm not healed yet. Well, I do… somewhat. I don't want the fight to come. I don't want to fight him

Argh, what am I saying? He's an Espada! An enemy! Maybe I've been cooped up in here for too long… I need some air. I silently head towards the entrance to the cave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow asks behind me. Damn, he woke up.

"I need air," I reply, turning to face him. Is it just me, or is he _really_ hot when he's half asleep? I shake my head to clear it. See? I need air!

I walk out of the cave without waiting for a reply. What is _wrong_ with me today? I'm losing it!

I stop abruptly when I sense my brother's reiatsu flare up nearby. And then it diminishes just as quickly. That's not good. I run to where I sensed it.

"Izuru!" I scream as I race into a clearing. He's sitting against a tree, a deep cut in his shoulder. _Definitely_ not good.

Tosen is standing nearby with his sword drawn… _bloodied_ sword.

Rage overwhelms my common sense and I activate the bracelet. Then something happens that's never happened before. Instead of the bracelet powering my reiatsu like normal, it dissolves into the air and re-hardens as a floating spike in the air. The spike then flings itself towards Tosen.

So, my _guess_ would be that it reacted to my anger. I manipulate the reiatsu and turn the spike into many tiny ones, and send them all at Tosen at once, while charging him with my zanpakutou.

He focuses on blocking me. Bad move. All of the spikes impale him. I draw them out and impale him again. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat.

After I'm sure he won't get back up, I rush over to Izuru.

"…Ren?" he gasps. I nod, tears threatening to flow. Not like I'd care if they did. I glance over my shoulder to make sure Tosen isn't going to try anything, but his body is gone. And I mean _gone_. Talk about suddenly leaving the game. I turn the spikes back into the bracelet.

"It's going to be okay," I soothe, taking off my jacket and tying it securely on his shoulder. "You're going to be fine." I help him stand up and let him lean on me for support.

Where should I take him? The cave is too far away, and I need somewhere safe to heal the wound; and here is _not_ safe. Where there's Tosen, Ichimaru and Aizen aren't far behind.

I remember there being a cliff face nearby.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," I say, helping him get to the cliff face.

By the time we reach the cliff, Izuru's panting heavily and my jacket is drenched with blood. I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure he's slipping.

I point my arm (the one with the bracelet) at the cliff face. "Hado number 31," I say, "Shakaho!" The bracelet activates subconsciously and the Shakaho creates a nice cave in the cliff.

I help Izuru into it and put a Kyomon up for protection. I lay him down on the ground and untie the jacket. It's bad. It's deep. It's bleeding heavily.

I slowly start to ease his shirt off. He yelps as the fabric rubs against the wound. I wish I could do this without hurting him.

After a couple of minutes, I finally get the shirt off. Damn, I wish I had hurt Tosen more before he was removed from the game.

I activate the bracelet and begin a healing kidou. Izuru showed it to me some time ago; and now it is going to save him.

I'm putting everything I have into this, but my reiatsu is still unstable. I don't know how long I can keep this up.

I'm at it for over an hour, and my reiatsu has been steadily dropping. I can sense the power of my kidou fading. Dammit! Izuru's not healed yet!

The kidou fails. Déjà-vu much?

I deactivate the bracelet before I use it all up so much that it disappears. I doubt Grimmjow would make me another one. I grab my jacket and retire it on his shoulder.

"That's all I can do for now," I pant, lying down next to him. My own strength is running on empty.

"Geez, you really are weak!" I hear Grimmjow taunt.

"Am not!" I defend, sitting up. Now I realize that he's not actually here. It was in my head. _He _was in my head.

Do I _miss_ him? No, that's impossible! He's a moron! And an enemy! I can't actually _miss_ him!

But I do. I miss our constant arguments. I miss the way he would tease me and frequently ask about my arm and my reiatsu. I miss _him_.

I fall asleep confused about my own feelings.


	7. Feelings

**A/N: Two in a day! Yay!**

I wake up expecting the usual morning criticism. It takes me a few minutes to remember tat I'm not stuck in a cave with Grimmjow anymore, but with my brother instead.

In a few more seconds, I remember my jumble of feelings from last night. So… I miss Grimmjow. Never would have guessed _that_ one in a million years. But why the hell would I miss him?

I don't _love _him do I? Nonononono, I can't! That would be _bad_. I can't juggle a love life and protecting Izuru! I just can't! I learned that the hard way.

Before Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen betrayed us, I had looked up to Ichimaru. That eventually turned into a crush. I heard other people talking about how he was creepy, or scary, but I didn't think so. I thought he was funny, cute even.

I never told anyone or acted differently around him. When Izuru joined Squad 3, I hid those feelings away. I had to; otherwise I couldn't have helped Izuru as much as I did.

All the times I had argued with Ichimaru about accompanying Izuru on a mission, I wanted to give in and let him win. If I had, Izuru would have been killed on one such mission.

After that, I felt confident about my choice. But when Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen betrayed us, I couldn't help but feel crushed. And I couldn't help the hatred that replaced my previous feelings for Ichimaru. He had hurt Izuru. Not physically, but it was still just as bad.

Then I decided that Izuru comes first, no matter what. The two of us have always been closer than most siblings. There's no way I'm Grimmjow's going to mess up that relationship. I won't let him.

I sit up slowly and turn to Izuru. He's still asleep. I untie the jacket and examine the wound.

It certainly looks better. He's definitely out of critical damage, but it can still get worse if I don't work on it.

I activate the bracelet and begin healing again. I know it's probably not the best idea to use kidou after using up so much of my reiatsu yesterday, but I had to have gotten _some_ back overnight.

It doesn't take as long until I have to stop this time. I stand up wearily, stumbling a little. Damn, lacking reiatsu sucks.

I grab the jacket and create an opening in the Kyomon and slip through. I put up a somewhat weaker barrier to reseal it so I can get back in when I'm done.

I bring the jacket to a nearby stream and rinse it off. Don't want a dirty binding for a wound, no do we? Didn't think so.

I'm pretty sure that this is the same stream that flows past Grimmjow's cave. Of course, it's still pretty far downstream.

I NEED TO GET THIS GUY OUT OF MY HEAD! This is driving me nuts!

I finish rinsing the jacket and head back towards the cave.

When I get there, I take down the temporary barrier and put the Kyomon back up after going in. In the time I was at the stream, Izuru had woken up. He's sitting against a wall, testing the rotation of his arm.

"How does it feel?" I ask, kneeling in front of him and examining the wound further.

"Better than yesterday, that's for sure," he replies, wincing as he brings his arm straight out to the side.

"Don't push it!" I scold, gently lowering his arm. "You don't want it to reopen."

"Yeah," he says, tracing the wound with his finger. "You really did a good job."

"I'm nowhere near done," I protest.

"You did more than most could in your condition," he says. Dammit! He isn't supposed to know about my reiatsu problems!

"H-How did you…?" I trail off.

"I can tell your reiatsu's unstable," he says, "Plus you have a lot on your mind. I won't pry, but it _is _showing."

Just great. Is it that obvious? It's not supposed to be, that's for sure.

"Don't worry about me," I tell him. "I just need to let everything work itself out."

"I won't worry," Izuru promises. "But don't let whatever's bothering you keep growing and growing until you have a war inside yourself."

"Thanks, Izuru." I say, flashing him a quick smile. "I'll keep that in mind." I give him a gentle hug. "Now then. Let's get you all fixed up!"

I grab my wet jacket and lightly drag it over the wound, letting the water clean it out. I rebind it after a few minutes.

"That should do it for now," I grunt, moving to sit next to him against the wall. "I'll check on it again in the morning."

"Thanks Ren," he says. "I was in deep trouble back there."

"Nothing's going to happen to you again," I say. "I promise."

Those two words. 'I promise'. They have two meanings. One meaning is that I won't let anything else happen to Izuru. The other meaning is that I am going to go back to see Grimmjow.

That's my promise to myself.

**A/N: This one was shorter than the others, but every story needs the mini chapter, right? …I am currently addicted to Rock Musical Bleach. More specifically, the Bankai Shows. And the songs "Kawaranai Kimochi", "Hona Sainara", "Silent Wish", "Coin", and "Mou Hitotsu no Chijou". Amazing songs. Listen to them. Now.**


	8. The Secret

**A/N: Okay… well, I'm back, and I only got one chapter done in New Jersey, but I have a good reason! Devil'sEyeAlchemist13 and I were role playing a lot while there, and discovered several things. One: This is going to be a four part story, not two. Two: Renna has five personalities. Three: The last story is going to be M for a very good reason. Four: DEA13 likes rocket launchers. Five: Aizen is very very weird. Six: Gin is a perv. Seven: Renna loves brownies. Eight: Kurotsuchi officially has one fangirl. Nine: Grimmjow plays bass. Ten: Renna rocks at psychological warfare. Eleven: The Devil likes whiskey. Twelve: Kisuke Urahara is awesome. Thirteen: Renna is a master at throwing knives. Fourteen: It requires a Shakaho to wake Aizen up. Fifteen: DEA13 has the Aizen Curl. Sixteen: DEA13 and I are very strange girls. That about sums it up. On to the story!**

I wake up to Izuru shaking me awake. "Somebody's coming," he whispers. Lovely. We're cornered and it's not even 8 in the morning.

"Get to the back of the cave," I order, standing up quickly. "Don't fight unless you have no choice."

"But Ren, are you-"

"I'll be fine," I cut him off. "Don't worry about me."

I draw my zanpakutou and wait. Whoever it is will have to get through my Kyomon first, so no need to rush into combat.

After a couple of minutes waiting, Hisagi comes out of the forest and approaches the barrier.

"You really want me to break through this?" he asks. "Or would you rather stop hiding behind that barrier like cowards?"

"Frankly, I'd like to get out of this _without_ anymore fighting," I reply.

"Who's hiding in the back?" he questions further. And why does he want/need to know this? I don't reply; but I _do_ tighten my grip on my zanpakutou and prepare to fight. "From your reaction, I'd say that it's Kira."

My eyes narrow and I turn the bracelet into about 20 small spikes. No way in hell is this guy getting to my brother. It's just not happening.

Hisagi tenses once he sees the spikes. I can't blame him, they _are_ intimidating. But they're my weapons and no one else's. Okay, I guess they also belong to Grimmjow…. Nonononononono! No! Blue-haired Espada needs to get out of my head!

I keep the spikes suspended in the air, but I'm prepared to let them fly at any time. The Kyomon is still up and running after all.

Hisagi pauses for a moment. To think, I'm guessing. Then he starts working on taking down the barrier. So, he chooses death.

Okay, not _real_ death, but putting it that way just sounds more epic.

As soon as the barrier falls, the spikes shoot towards Hisagi. He shunpos out of the way at the last second, but the spikes stay hot on his trail. I've got an all out killing intent now… even though he's not _really_ going to die.

It's a deadly game of tag; and I'm it. Until he gets an extremely powerful Shakaho in.

"Bakudo number 39, Enkosen!" I block it just in time. Then deadly spike tag again.

Every now and then a spike will graze an arm or a leg, but he keeps evading serious damage.

This time when he evades, I'm right there behind him and I swing my zanpakutou towards him. He blocks with his zanpakutou, but I stick him through with the spikes.

_No one_ touches my little brother. Especially after I let him get hurt like that. I won't slip up again.

Blood trickles down Hisagi's chin. Great, one more apology to add to the list.

"Sorry Lieutenant Hisagi," I mutter.

I pull the spikes back and reform them into the bracelet and walk back to Izuru.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, sitting down next to him.

"Why haven't you done it yet?" he questions. Damn.

"Done what?" I ask. I have a pretty good idea of what he's getting at, though.

"Ended the game," he replies. "We both know you could get everyone out in minutes."

Yup. That's it alright. My hand unconsciously moves to the small clip that I have fitted to the top of my right ear.

"It's too dangerous," I reply. I'm never going to do that. Never. "It's not because of the power that I keep my reiatsu sealed, it's because I can't control it."

"It'd only take a minute, and then we can just go home!" he protests.

"No," I reply. "I'm never letting my reiatsu go out of control again."

Izuru sighs in defeat and I sigh in relief. I can't take the clip off. I just can't. My reiatsu will spin out of control and crush the entire area down. And I'll fall into a coma.

~Yamamoto POV~

Yamamoto analyzes the conversation between Renna and her brother carefully. Out of control reiatsu? No one's notified him of this before.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," he says. "Get me Renna Kira's files."

"Yes Sir," Sasakibe says, bowing his head and walking out of the room. He returns a minute later with a folder.

Yamamoto thanks Sasakibe and grabs the folder. Then he starts looking through her files.

**A/N: Weird ending, I know, but that's all going to be smoothed out next chapter. The next chapter is all Renna's files, nothing else. You'll get a lot about her history. About the reiatsu, that becomes cleared up in a later chapter. And the first three out of four stories are going to be T, but story # 4 is going to be M. I'm just warning you now.**


	9. History

**A/N: Yipeee! I'm home! But I miss camp… I only got one chappy done. I overestimated the amount of time I'd be able to write. This chapter is Yamamoto looking through Renna's files and that only.**

_Renna Kira_

_Came to Soul Society in 1562 with younger brother Izuru Kira. Cause of death is unknown._

_Nationality: Chinese_

_Joined Soul Reaper Academy at age 56 (seemingly 15) and graduated in three years. Assigned to Squad 12 upon graduation._

_Once Kisuke Urahara became her captain, she quickly progressed to 3rd Seat of Research and Development._

_Worked with Kisuke Urahara to develop gigai and soul candy. Creator of the Soul Pager._

_Transferred to Squad 8 upon Kisuke Urahara's exile, after declining position of captain due to lack of bankai._

_Shows constant interest in modifying objects from the World of the Living into deadly weapons. Owns an ear clip that suppresses reiatsu and several modified pieces of jewelry._

_Extremely loyal to those she cares about and her direct superiors._

_Reiatsu is very unstable. It's constantly suppressed by ear clip. Destructive power of out-of-control reiatsu rivals Kenpachi Zaraki._

_Substituting for Gin Ichimaru in the Test of Loyalty._

**A/N: I know that it was reeeeeally short, but it is a necessary chapter. Her background in Squad 12 is very important, and I wanted you to be aware of it before she encounters Kisuke. And yes, I do know that Kurotsuchi was Kisuke's 3rd seat, but for this story's sake, Kurotsuchi was 4th and Renna was 3rd.**


	10. Meeting Up With An Old BoyFriend?

**A/N: Whooo chapter 10! This is about halfway, but the fourth story is never-ending so far so… oh, and when I said the fourth story is going to be M, there's NO LEMONS! Yup, you heard me. NO LEMONS. Just high amounts of IMPLICATIONS. That's about it.**

It's been a week since Hisagi dropped by. Izuru's healing fast. I'm glad he's getting better.

But I'm not.

It's Grimmjow.

I can't get him out of my head; and it's getting worse.

What Izuru said about not letting this escalate into a war inside me... I TRIED, OKAY? It just didn't work.

In the past week, Uryu, Chad, Isshin, Noba, Claude, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Apache, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, and Harribel got out. 23 of us still left; that's less than a full team.

I'm going back to see Grimmjow today. Not knowing how okay he is is eating away at me. It shouldn't. He's an Espada. But, I guess I should accept that. I love him, and there's nothing anyone can do about that.

I stand up slowly, so as not to wake Izuru up. I don't like the idea of leaving him alone, but I like the idea of bringing him with me even less; with Grimmjow's obsession with fighting and all.

As I step outside, I pause. I just can't leave Izuru completely unprotected here, but I can't take him with me either. I activate a powerful Kyomon. That should keep him pretty safe.

_Don't die on me, Izuru._

I take a deep breath and take off towards Grimmjow's cave. Something tells me to avoid the direct route and go around the mountain. But I could get there in less than an hour! However, I'm guessing that that "something" is my instincts – which, mind you, have saved my ass several times before – so I listen and redirect myself toward the mountain.

After what feels like forever, I decide to stop for the night. I would've been there by now if I hadn't taken the long way. Damn instincts! If they were wrong, I am going to scream.

I settle down in my bed of leaves and close my eyes, listening to the calm hum of a nearby stream. This place is amazing... well, _would be_ amazing if it weren't the tub for a bloodbath!

My eyes fly open at the snap of a stick. I reach over, unsheathe my zanpakutou from its spot on the ground next to me, and stand up in one fluid motion. I sense a presence behind me and whirl around, pointing my sword at a throat.

"Captain?" I gasp. I immediately lower my sword and grab it's sheathe. I haven't seen him in so long. I can't even begin to describe how much I missed him.

Kisuke Urahara.

"C'mon Renna, why are you still calling me that?" he asks. "I'm not your captain anymore."

"You'll always be my captain," I say, sheathing my zanpakutou.

"Is that so?" he smirks. "Drop and give me twenty."

I give him the "Are you kidding me?" look. He blinks twice. I groan and do the push-ups.

"Happy?" I ask accusingly.

"Not quite," he says, suddenly looking deadly serious.

"Really?" I whine. "What do you want me to-" I'm cut off when his lips crash into mine.

My arms instantly wrap around his shoulders from the memory – yes, the memory – of him. Oh how I missed him. The way his lips felt against mine. How gentle yet firm his hands were on my back. Now is no different.

I guess you could say that I was veryclose to my captain.

But one tiny thought is making my head spin; making me wonder what the hell I'm doing right now. That one thought is Grimmjow.

I hesitantly pull away. Kisuke gives me a questioning look.

"Captain," I start, staring at the ground. "I can't. There's... I... it's just... ugh, I don't know what to do! I-"

"I understand," Kisuke says. He looks hurt. Oh my god what did I just do?

"No, Captain, it's not-"

"I know," he says. "I understand as in it's been over a hundred years. If there's someone else, well, I'd be surprised if there _wasn't _someone else." He pulls me in for a comforting hug.

"I'm scared," I breathe. "I'm scared of what they'll do to me when they find out about him. I'm scared of _myself_ right now."

"There's no need for that," he soothes. "There's no need for you to be scared of yourself. You are you. Remember that."

"But I've committed a crime!" I choke out. "I've fallen in love with an Espada!"

"And that's you," he says.

"What a touching sight," a voice sneers behind us. I turn around, wide-eyed, to see a certain creepy pink-haired Espada.

"Szayel Apporo Granz," I growl, unsheathing my zanpakutou. "Go and die in whatever hole you crawled out of."

"Well that wasn't very nice," he smirks.

Kisuke pulls his zanpakutou out of his cane. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yes sir," I reply, tightening my grip on my zanpakutou.

"Go!" he orders. I launch myself at a grinning Szayel, who makes no move to try and block me. I shunpo off to the left at the last second, and a powerful attack from Benihime crashes into Szayel directly where I was a moment ago. I charge in to strike him from the left, just as I know Kisuke is doing from the right. This was one of the first techniques we developed as battle partners.

I hear a _clang!_ and feel the vibrations of my sword coming into contact with another sword. That means that Kisuke's attack landed.

As the smoke clears, I find myself holding my sword up against Kisuke's. He looks just as surprised as I am.

I hear Szayel chuckling off to my right, and turn to see him holding a doll of Kisuke.

"What's with the doll?" I ask.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Szayel says. He flicks the doll's forehead. Kisuke goes flying backwards.

"Captain!" I yell.

"I'm alright!" he calls out, standing up and dusting himself off. "That sure was _something_."

Szayel breaks the doll in half. I gasp in horror, expecting Kisuke to snap in half. But he doesn't. Now I'm confused.

Szayel pulls something out of the doll and breaks it. Kisuke screams and clutches his arm. It's bent at an awkward angle. Did sapping that thing just break Kisuke's arm?

"How did you-" I start.

"His attack gave me a reiatsu sample," Szayel sneers. "That's all I need to control his death with this doll."

Shit shit shit shit _shit_. If he can do that with a reiatsu sample, then I can't use kidou.

Hang on a second... of course! _That's_ how I can do this!

I activate my bracelet into the spikes. It's not my reiatsu! He can't make a doll of me from this!

...but he can make one of Grimmjow. _[ICWOC]!_ I turn the spikes back into the bracelet. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

**A/N: This fight was originally supposed to be one chapter, but it's such a huge event in the story I'm putting it in two. After the fight with Szayel there are only four more fights with Renna in them! And then a few chapters and the story's over BUT I've got the second one! And the third! And the fourth (which, by the way, is my favorite)! And...and...and... oh! And I can't feel my left fingers! And I say that happily because the reason is that I started playing guitar TWO DAYS AGO! And I can already play "Lucy" by Skillet and "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus by memory! Yeah, I've been playing for... okay, Thursday I played for 4 hours (that's when I started). Then on Friday, I woke up, ate breakfast, and then played for 2. Then I played for 4 and a half hours right before bed (until 10 o clock at night), almost skipping dinner. And then today, I woke up, played for 2 hours, and then played for an hour at a time on and off, switching between guitar, TV, and cleaning my pig-sty that I call my room.**


	11. Death?

**A/N: Wee school starts tomorrow! I will be reading a LOT more now, but I will still be writing. Expect slower updates. You have been warned. Hopefully an update on this maybe 2 times a week. Probably less. Without further adieu, chapter 11!**

Kisuke's got a broken arm. Szayel's got the upper hand. We are so dead.

Szayel pulls something out of the doll and crushes it. Kisuke gives a strangled cry and collapses.

My eyes start tearing up and I let a few fall. It hurts. It hurts seeing him like this.

Szayel pulls yet another thing out of the doll. He crushes it with a malicious grin.

Kisuke cries out and I blink away tears. When I open my eyes, he's gone. Just like that. Gone.

"I crushed his heart," Szayel smirks, taking a step towards me. "Now it's your turn." I take a step back. "There's no use in running."

I narrow my eyes and ready my zanpakutou. I can do this. I _will_ do this.

"There may be no use in running," I growl. "But it's not my time to die!" I charge him with my zanpakutou.

I'm aiming for his stomach. If I can hit him right, I can end this in one strike.

He sidesteps and the blade grazes his side. Uh oh. My sword touched him. Without killing him.

I turn around to face him. He's holding up a doll of me, and grinning evilly. He opens the doll and takes something out. Oh god, what is he going to-

_Snap._

I scream and slump to the ground as my femur shatters. Just end it. Stop this. Please...

I cry out again as my wrist snaps, forcing me to drop my zanpakutou.

"Just end it," I croak.

"But that takes all the fun out of it," he smirks, crushing yet another bone in my body.

I start trembling from sobs as one of my ribs shatters.

"And now," he says, pulling something out that looks more like an organ than a bone. "This ends." He crushes it.

My cry is cut short when one of my lungs bursts. So this is it, then. It quickly becomes hard to breathe; and painful at that.

I glare at Szayel from my place on the ground. "Hado number 54," I choke out. "Haien." Purple reiatsu launches itself at Szayel, and he's gone once the smoke clears.

That clears that up. But there's still my busted leg, wrist, rib, and lung to worry about.

I cough up blood. BLEGH, it tastes horrible! And hurts like hell.

My vision starts getting really blurry. This is it. I hope that somehow, Izuru will still win.

Blackness starts creeping into my vision as someone walks up to me. I can't tell anything about this person, except for their blue hair.

"Renna?"

I'm consumed in darkness as my body goes limp.

**A/N: dun DUN **_**DUN**_**. This was a very interesting chapter to write indeed. This may sound somewhat twisted, but I greatly enjoyed detailing Renna's pain (insert evil grin here). Not nearly as fun as writing out mental breakdowns, though... which, I assure you, there **_**will**_ **be. I gotta go to bed now because I've got first day of school tomorrow!**


	12. Fluff

**A/N: I have made a decision that this will now be 3 parts, seeing as how one of the parts has nothing essential to the main plotline and is basically just a filler. It's not needed, so therefore there will only be three. I might write a few drabbles of it though just for fun.**

I wearily blink open my eyes. Stone. I see only stone. A cave.

I'm still in. But, how...

I jump to my feet. Bad idea. I double over in pain, start coughing uncontrollably, and collapse again. Dammit...

"Hey," Grimmjow says from behind me, dropping his shirt/jacket over my shoulders. "You've got a fever besides your injuries. Keep warm."

I look up at him over my shoulder. "How am I alive?" I croak. He sits down next to me. Remember, his jacket is over my shoulders. That means he's SHIRTLESS. ...this is too weird, but it's not a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

"I was able to repair some of the lung damage," Grimmjow says. "But you or your brother'll have to have to do the rest."

"I didn't know you heal," I rasp.

"I don't," he chuckles. "It was all guesswork."

_Great_.

"My turn for a question," he says.

"Ask away."

"Why did you come back?" he asks.

I don't reply. Instead, I stare at the floor. I never really thought about what I'd do when I got here.

"I... I missed you," I whisper. Oh god, it sounds so _stupid_ out loud!

He leans over and kisses my forehead softly. "I'm glad to hear that," he murmurs. "Because I've been worried sick about you."

Heat rushes to my face as he gently pulls me into his lap and kisses me softly. Within seconds I'm already lost in it.

All of the pain from my broken bones and my lung vanishes as a new feeling settles in; a feeling I haven't felt in over a hundred years.

True love.

"Grimmjow?" I ask once we pull apart. "What's going to happen after this bloodbath is all over?"

"We'll stay together," he says. "I'll give myself up to Soul Society if that's what it takes."

"No," I respond immediately, shaking my head. "Out of the question. I'll go to Hueco Mundo with you."

"Aizen would kill you on the spot," Grimmjow says. "How about every four months, we'll spend a week in the World of the Living?"

"Sounds good," I say, nodding. "That'll work."

"Imagine all of the different places," he says.

"It's going to be amaz-" I'm cut off by a sudden coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" he asks as the coughing subsides.

"Yeah," I say, giving him a weak smile. "One last question. Who's still in the game?"

"Ichigo's last on the World of the Living team," he sighs. "Soul Society's just you, your brother, Soi Fon, and Kyouraku. Hueco Mundo is Aizen, Ichimaru, me, Ulquiorra, and Nnoitora."

"10," I murmur. "Just 10. And then we can all go back home."

"Yeah," he sighs, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I lean into him and close my eyes.

He makes me feel trusted, warm, and safe. He makes me feel like I matter. He makes me feel like for once in my life, I need someone.

He makes me feel loved.

**A/N: FLUFF!**


	13. Healing

**A/N: I suppose I should give some sort of warning about this chapter... but I have no clue what the hell to say. M-ish material, but not so much that the story rating has to be changed.**

I wake up with a warm feeling fluttering in my chest. Now I just have to figure out if it's from waking up pressed against Grimmjow with his arm around me, or if my lung opened up and blood is pooling in it. Based on the lack of pain and coughing, I'd say option number one.

Grimmjow groggily opens his eyes and I find myself staring into them. "Good morning," he says softly.

"Morning," I reply.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Alright," I say. He helps me sit up and get situated leaning against one of the walls.

"I'm going out," he says. I give him a pleading look. "Someone has to watch out for your brother, right?" My eyes widen in shock. He's going to go keep Izuru safe. "Stay here and heal up. Put up a barrier and don't die. If anything happens, scream."

"Okay," I say softly. "Come back soon."

"I will," he says, walking away. I put up the strongest Kyomon I can manage and inspect my injuries.

I easily heal my femur with kidou. At least I can stand up and walk now.

I carefully transfer my bracelet to my broken wrist and use it to heal that up, and I heal most of my rib. My lung will have to make do with Grimmjow's on-the-spot healing.

I draw a Kakushitsuijaku and activate it. Apparently Soi Fon and the Captain got each other out last night. That means Izuru and I are the final two from Soul Society.

I sigh and deactivate the kidou. No need to waste more reiatsu.

I lie down, staring at the ceiling, and smile to myself. For this entire situation, I'm in a good spot. Grimmjow and I are together, and Izuru's being protected while I'm recovering. I've got it good despite this bloodbath.

I gasp as I sense someone simply _walk_ through my Kyomon.

"Grimm-" I start, turning to the entrance to the cave, then I involuntarily shrink back. "Go away."

It's not Grimmjow at the entrance to the cave.

It's Nnoitora.

"I would be nice if I were you," he smirks. "Your life is in my hands right now." I glare at him and drop my Kyomon to conserve reiatsu.

"Come any closer and I'll scream," I say.

"What good will that do?" he asks, walking up to me.

"Grimmjow'll come back," I threaten, pressing back against the wall to put as much space between the two of us as possible.

"I could just end you here," he says, his face not even an inch away from mine.

"Grimm-" I start to scream. I'm cut off by a sharp pain in my lung. Not to mention Nnoitora grabs my shoulder and slams me against the cave wall.

"No more of that," he growls, licking his lips. "You're mine now."

"...help," I whisper softly, a tear sliding down my face.

**A/N: That was... interesting to write out. Remember how I said this story was based on a dream? The only parts I remember really clearly are: Kira's sister, squad 8, GrimmjowxOC, the fight with Szayel, something else that hasn't happened yet that I won't give away, and Nnoitora. You know what's weird? I've pictured Nnoitora to be this creep since he first appeared.**


	14. Resurectión

**A/N: Now the fun part starts! …kinda. The real fun stuff comes next chapter, but leading up to it is fun too! I'm all full of sugar right now! I had cookies with lunch, cookies and hot chocolate at 3, and now I'm eating a bowl full of candy! WEEE! I LOVE SWEET TARTS!**

"Nnoitora," I whimper. "Please, _don't_."

"Why not?" he grins. "You know, you're cute when you're terri-"

"Nnoitora!" a voice snaps threateningly from the entrance to the cave. "_Get – away – from – Renna!_" A blue and white streak tackles Nnoitora and smashes him against the wall.

It's Grimmjow. With long hair and long ears. And paws. And a…tail? I slide down the wall to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Grimmjow growls, his paw pressed against Nnoitora's throat.

"Just what it looked like," Nnoitora smirks. "That's a cute one you got there."

"You bastard!" Grimmjow roars, firing a cero from the paw on Nnoitora's neck.

I cough as the cave becomes filled with smoke and dust. As the smoke clears, I see Nnoitora smirking, completely unscathed. He sonidos from the cave and Grimmjow gives chase.

"Ren?" I hear Izuru ask from the entrance to the cave. "Ren, are you okay?"

"That…that bastard tried to fuck me!" I scream in anger, standing up and punching the wall with a burst of reiatsu to protect my fist from the stone. The force and anger behind the punch makes a huge dent in the stone. I fall back to the ground. I can't lose it now.

"He what?" Izuru gasps. "Oh Ren, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I say, giving him a warm smile. I absolutely _can't_ lose it right now. I need to be strong right now; for Izuru.

"That's a relief," Izuru sighs, hugging me. "Grimmjow was with me and he heard you try to scream. He released his Resurectión and sonidoed back here faster than I could shunpo after him. He really cares about you."

"I know," I say, standing up once more. "Now it's time to go save his ass before Nnoitora kills him." I shunpo in the direction Grimmjow and Nnoitora went.

"Wait, Ren!" I hear Izuru yell behind me. I don't wait. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah, Grimmjow's about to get himself killed, that's what.

I make my way into a small clearing. Grimmjow's standing in the middle, his back to me. "Grimmjow?" I ask. "Did you get him?"

He turns toward me panting heavily, a large gash in his side. "Yeah, I got him," he says. He walks up to me and embraces me tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

"It's okay," I say, shaking my head. "You did nothing wrong." I take a step back and look him over. So this is his Resurectión… "Is that a _tail_?" I ask, amused. He scowls and looks away. I burst out laughing. "It's not that… I find it… funny… it's just so… unexpected!" I stop laughing and smile at him. "I think it's cute!"

He gives me a slightly annoyed look and smiles. I grin back. Right now seems so perfect.

Perfect until I notice the sword protruding from Grimmjow's gut.

**A/N: Dun dun DUN! Now comes the fun part! Oh man, have I been itching to write this next scene! It's so awesome in my head! Of course, don't trust me on that because I'm the person who finds it fun to act out a torture scene with my friend acting as Szayel so… yeah, I'm not normal. So, I was listening to Rock Musical Bleach song The Dark of the Bleeding Moon while writing this. The actual _song_, not the musical. Poor Shuji-sama (Byakuya)…straining his voice so much…**


	15. Out

**A/N: YES! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER! FOR SO LONG! This may seem twisted after you read it, but this is 100% my favorite chapter in this story.**

I scream. I can't get a break, can I? I run towards Grimmjow and catch him as he falls forward off of the blade. I look up at his attacker and find myself staring at Aizen's smug smile.

I fall to my knees as Grimmjow's weight overwhelms me. I lie him down gently, resting his head in my lap. Now I'm _pissed_.

"Izuru!" I gasp as my brother shunpos into the clearing. "Go! Run!"

"But, Ren-" he starts.

"Go!" I snap. That's the first time I've ever snapped at my brother. He shunpos away with a defeated look on his face. "Sai," I mutter darkly, a powerful burst of reiatsu sealing Gin's arms behind his back. "You'll live longer if you don't interfere."

There's one more thing about my ear clip that I've neglected to mention. It has a side-effect; an all-out AWESOME side-effect. It lets me connect my mind with the minds of other souls to influence their thoughts and actions. In other words; _mind control_. It's a risk for me to use, though. Push it too far and it breaks. You know what happens then.

I reach out to Aizen's mind with my own, silently slipping into his thoughts without him noticing. All of his thoughts and memories are arranged ad books. Old-fashioned much? There's a computer in the middle of the room, current thoughts flashing across the screen. One in particular catches my eye:

**Kill the girl.**

I run to the computer before the thought turns to action. I select that thought and press DELETE on the keyboard. For several minutes, I'm deleting any thoughts that could further endanger Grimmjow or myself.

Until the place starts trembling. Books are falling off their shelves, ripping themselves up. Some of them are even spontaneously combusting. The computer screen goes all wacko. Aizen's mind is shutting down. I pull out before I'm taken with it.

I open my eyes with a gasp. Grimmjow's not in my lap anymore. He's out.

I turn my head to where Aizen was and my eyes widen in shock. Instead of Aizen, my brother is standing there, panting, with a bloodied sword. He somehow managed to get Aizen out.

I stand up and walk over to Gin, who is still on the ground. I crouch down in front of him with narrowed eyes. "Give me one good reason," I growl. "Why I shouldn't kill you right now."

In a flash, he grabs me and flings me against a tree. He must've broken out of the kidou, but pretended that he hadn't. that's the problem with Sai. There's no visual evidence that the kidou is still in effect.

My vision goes fuzzy for a second when my back connects with the tree. When I can see clearly again, I gasp. Gin had released his shikai and the sword is buried in Izuru's chest. Shinso retracts and Izuru stumbles forward, blood exploding from the wound. His gaze shifts to me. He looks absolutely terrified.

"No…" I murmur. This is just like my dream. I close my eyes. I can't watch. When I open them again, he's gone. "Izuru!" I screech.

Gin chuckles at my reaction. I glare at him. There's no way he's leaving here alive. I raise my arm to start a kidou, but it drops when a searing pain explodes in my side. I lower my gaze to the blade sticking out of my side in shock, then lift it back to Gin, who grins wider. His sword retracts and I collapse. He turns his back to me.

"Sorry Renna," he says. "I kinda miss arguing with ya over Izuru's missions."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it," I growl. A bright green glow surrounds me as I grab my zanpakuotu. "Sting. Hone kudakeru doku." The blade of my zanpakutou starts glowing, then shrinks to about five inches. With expert aim, I fling the knife at Gin. It buries itself in his back.

His eyes widen in shock as he turns to face me again. They're blue. For a second, I'm mesmerized by their brightness, but then I snap out of it.

"You can feel it, can't you?" I mutter. "The poison flowing through your veins. It'll weaken your bones until they shatter. The most pain you have ever experienced will occur. You're a dead man now." Panic flashes in his eyes as he crumbles into nothing.

As he's pulled out of the game, all of the trees disappear s the entire forest is replaced with a field. Ichigo is standing at a diagonal from me to the left, Ulquiorra to the right. The three of us have been sent here for the final showdown.

"Sai," I whisper, trapping Ulquiorra for the time being. "Ichi-" I cough up blood. "…Ichigo… come here…" He walks up to me and gives me a sympathetic look.

"You okay there?" he asks.

"No," I croak, shaking my head. "Just get me out of here already, Ichigo. I'm done."

"But-" he starts.

"No buts," I rasp. "I'm not going to win this anyhow. I'd much rather you end it quickly now rather than bleed out while you fight Ulquiorra." This may not be real death, but the pain is real as can be.

Ichigo lifts his sword and slashes across my back, cutting in deep. The pain lasts for one second before the world is washed over with darkness.

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter. Now now, the story is NOT over yet. There are a couple more chapters to this, and then there's story #2 and story #3. I will tell you now that number 2 will be called _The Complicated Game_. Chapter one of that will be up the same time I put up the last chapter of this (chapter 17). Just wanna let you know! And MiracleAngel500, THANK YOU! …I don't know how I do it, it just comes to me.**


	16. Meeting

**A/N: Here's the big part! Climax is this part I believe, either now or last chapter. You decide! This is a fun chappy. I don't know why. I enjoy seeing my OCs in pain in seems, physical or emotional. Don't know the reason though. Is that twisted?**

I open my eyes to a ceiling. So I'm definitely out then. I sigh and sit up. Boy, can Unohana work miracles. All of my wounds are fully healed.

"You're awake," I hear Unohana say. I look up at her. "I'm impressed at your survival abilities. Your wounds were nothing to laugh at."

"I can believe that," I reply. "They felt like I was going through hell."

"I can imagine that it was coming close," she says, handing me a cup. "Drink. It'll chase away any drowsiness."

"Thanks," I say, taking a sip.

"When you're ready," she says. "The Head Captain has requested that you report to him directly."

I get out of the bed and bow to Unohana. "I should get going then." I walk out of Squad 4 and shunpo to Squad 1.

When I reach the meeting room, one of the guard nods at me and opens the door to let me in. I walk in cautiously, for why would a 4th Seat's presence be requested by the Head Captain? There are three people in the room. The Head Captain, _my_ Captain, and Soi Fon. I understand the first two, but why is Soi Fon here?

"Head Captain?" I ask. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did," he replies. "We have business." Apparently, that was some sort of signal. Two members of the Punishment Force appear behind me. They each grab and twist one of my arms behind my back and force me to the ground. Soi Fon walks up to me and takes my zanpakutou. What the...

"Renna Kira," Yamamoto says. "By the orders of Central 46, you have been deemed as a danger to the Soul Society and are hereby sentenced to the Maggot's Nest."

"What?" I gasp. "Captain, you can't possibly-" I stop myself when I see Kyouraku's face. He looks crestfallen, defeated. He slowly walks up to me and crouches down in front of me, gently placing his hand on my head.

"I'll fight for you, kiddo," he says softly. "Just hang in there. I'll talk to your brother for you. We'll think of something."

"I'm scared, Captain," I whisper. "I'm scared." My Captain has become a father to me, and treats me as such too. Izuru and I never had a father here in Soul Society, and our mother is dead. I took it upon myself to look after us, but it feels good to have someone to talk to and seek advice from as a father figure. It feels good to know that I don't have to do everything.

"I know," he replies. "Just don't give up. Your brother and I will figure something out. I promise." I nod weakly. I trust him.

"Captain Kyouraku," Yamamoto says. "That blue bracelet on her right wrist. Take it and destroy it."

"No," I gasp. "No, don't." Kyouraku reaches fro my bracelet. "Captain, please." I start struggling as he tries to slip it off of my wrist. "No, stop it!" One of the Punishment Force members holding me puts their foot on my back, forcing me to lie still. "STOP IT!"

The bracelet starts glowing brightly and leaps off of my wrist. It starts getting bigger, a black space opening in the middle. A Garganta. My bracelet is turning into a Garganta.

"What is this?" Yamamoto growls.

"I don't know," I say. "I swear I don't know." The Garganta keeps growing until it's big enough for a person to walk through it. When it does, a very pissed Grimmjow walks out of it. In two swift punches, he knocks out the Punishment Force members restraining me. He aims one at Kyouraku but I grab his arm. "Don't. Please." He hesitates for a few seconds before lowering his arm.

"If you don't mind," he growls at Yamamoto, scooping me up. "She's coming with me." Kyouraku reaches for his swords but I give him a pleading look; a look that gets across the message of 'let him take me back with him'. He gives a slight nod.

"Well then," Grimmjow says. "Let's go, Renna." He carries me back through the Garganta and it closes behind us, turning back into my bracelet and forming on my wrist. "Aizen's gonna want to see you." He puts me down and I follow him through the white walls to Aizen's throne room.

**A/N: You know what I find funny? In typing/posting, Renna just had to flee to Hueco Mundo to escape the Maggot's Nest. In where DEA13 and I are in actually figuring out the plotline, Renna lives in Las Noches with a whole bunch of other peeps and is currently digging through the sands of Hueco Mundo looking for pieces of a shredded string to save Kisuke's life. Don't. Ask.**


	17. Life

**A/N: This is the last chapter! ^^ as soon as you finish check my profile for _The Complicated Game_, it's already up. That be number two. I will warn you right now. CRACK STARTS NOW! MAJOR CRACK WARNINGS! From here on out, it's all about CRACK! And about as non-cannon as you can get. You have been warned.**

I'm in Aizen's throne room, actually _kneeling_ to the bastard. Explaining everything that just happened in that damned game is not my idea of fun. I still hate Aizen for stabbing Grimmjow like that... and he certainly won't forgive my little brother.

Izuru. The thought of my situation makes me want to crawl into a corner and cry. I can't protect him from here. I most likely hurt him. When Kyouraku told him about what happened at the meeting... ugh, I don't want to think about it. He must've been so hurt.

I never wanted this. This isn't what I intended. I never meant to fall in love with Grimmjow. I never meant to hurt Izuru. I never meant to end up in Hueco Mundo. None of it. It's all because of that damned game!

"...wow," Aizen says. I can't help but stare in shock. Did he just say "_wow_"? Am I supposed to believe that him being an arrogant bastard is just an act and that he's laid back in his own time? "Since I'm in a good mood and very interested in you, I'll let you live for now." I stand corrected. He is an arrogant bastard all the time. "However, I want you under constant supervision from Hoshii."

An arrancar with dark blue shoulder-length hair and purple eyes walks in. Her left eye is covered by her hair and her mask fragment is a flower-like design under her right eye. I would think that she would cover her right eye and her mask with her hair instead of her left eye, but that's just me.

"Hoshii," Aizen acknowledges the new arrival. "Get Renna a change of clothes and a room. Don't let her out of your sight."

The arrancar, Hoshii, bows her head and motions for me to follow her. I comply and follow her out. She leads me to a white room with nothing but a couch, a window, and a bathroom in it. I sit down on the couch with a sigh. Hoshii walks up to me, her arms full of white clothes.

"Pick whatever you want out of this pile," she says. "I think they should all fit you."

"So," I start, looking through the pile of clothes. "What do you do for fun around here?" I find a pair of white jeans, a white t-shirt, and my favorite article of clothing of all time. A HOODIE!

"Pranks," she shrugs. "Ichimaru messes around with the Espada mostly, but I go for Lord Aizen. It's funny watching him get mad at Ichimaru for it."

"I think I'm gonna like you," I smirk. "How about we swap out Aizen's shampoo with super clue, his conditioner with squirtable cheese, and his body wash with windex?"

"I like the way you think," she grins back. I think I can fit in here after all.

**END**

**A/N: Whooo yay it's done! So. Remember when I went over what Renna sounds like? I've done a little more research and gotten a more detailed result^^ so, she sounds like Sharon den Adel, who I have already mentioned is the singer in Within Temptation. For the best result for what Renna really sounds like because Sharon can sing like, 10 octaves, look at the songs _The Howling, Memories, Frozen, _or _It's The Fear_. No _Angels_. That's waaay too high for Renna. Anyways, I love this band! Now go check out Complicated Game! Everyone magically gets iPhones! YAY!**


End file.
